


Memories of the Past

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frottage, Hand Jobs, I just can't keep Sasuke/Shikamaru out of things, I really don't remember what is in this either, I think that's in there, M/M, Masturbation, Oops, Shameless OTP Shipping, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi and Sasuke have been fighting for as long as Naruto can remember, and quite frankly, he's feed up with it. So he takes things into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> So many swaps. So, so many these past few months. I'm pretty done with them now. I am swapped out. Again, it was over on Y-gallery. This time I didn't end up with a friend. This was originally going to be a very, very dark fic where Sasuke was addicted to coke, but I figured it was too dark for a swap and the plot was very SasuShika centric. I do want to write that one one day. I just don't know when.

Naruto grit his teeth, slamming the door closed behind him. Itachi slid silently into the seat beside him.

"Don't abuse my car, Naruto," the raven chided. Naruto glared at the older man.

"Fuck you," Naruto all but spat. Itachi said nothing but the tension in his shoulders made it clear enough that he was not happy about the situation. Naruto ignored him, looking out the window as the Uchiha started the car. People were spilling out the large hotel the two men had just exited. The party was in full swing, as if the small tiff had not just occurred. Naruto would have liked to stay the whole night, spending his time drinking and laughing with his friends, but no. When it came to Itachi and Sasuke within sight of each other, nothing in his life could go right.

He'd been friends with Sasuke since pre-school. He couldn't remember a time when he hadn't enjoyed the youngest Uchiha's presences. As big of an ass as Sasuke could be, he was loyal to his friends and Naruto trusted him impeccably. They'd grown up together, in the same school all the way through college. Sasuke had helped him keep up his grades and pass high school and then had helped the blonde get into the same college as him. Everything had been going well in their friendship, until the brother that had attended school abroad had waltzed back into Sasuke's life.

Sasuke never talked about his brother even though his parents gushed about the older Uchiha constantly. Itachi was a sore spot for Sasuke and with good reason. He'd lived constantly in the shadow of his older brother. Sasuke had admired him for the first half of his life, until Itachi started pulling away. And when he'd gone abroad, he'd never said a word to his younger brother. No goodbyes, not a thing. Sasuke had been bitter ever since. When Itachi had finally returned, college graduate and ready to take over the Uchiha cooperation from their father as if nothing had ever happened, it infuriated the youngest Uchiha even more.

At first Naruto hadn't known what to make of the elder Uchiha. Itachi wasn't really a cold person, more stoic and unfazed by the world around him. Sasuke had complained about him incessantly, but Naruto wasn't one to just assume things without hearing bother sides of the story. All he knew about Itachi he knew from Sasuke and his opinion of his brother ranged from loathing to a strange kind of rage inducing admiration. Naruto had only heard bad things about Itachi, but that didn't mean everything said about him was true.

So when the older raven had asked him out to coffee one day out of the blue, Naruto had accepted. Sasuke might not like it, but he wanted to get to know Itachi on his own. There was no denying Sasuke's view of him was biased but that couldn't be helped. Naruto had his own questions for the older man.

Itachi had hid nothing from him during their little 'date' as the elder Uchiha had started calling it.

He'd answered every question Naruto presented him and what Naruto had found out that night hadn't surprised him much. Itachi revealed that their father had forced the move. Itachi had come across family secrets that the boy had never been meant to know, and when things had come to light, Fugaku hadn't wanted his eldest son around any more.

It had pained Itachi to leave his little brother in such a house, but he'd been left little choice. So he'd left without a word, wanting nothing more to sneak the both of them away from that house and into a different life.

The man had refused to reveal what he'd found out and to this day, naruto couldn't get a straight answer about it.

"I can't do this," Naruto finally stated as he watched the city streets fly past them. Itachi stopped at a red light and turned to look at his lover. The blonde was slouched in his seat, arms crossed over his chest, expression sullen as he refused to look at the raven.

"What do you mean?" Itachi finally inquired. Naruto didn't answer and Itachi pushed the gas a little too hard as the light changed to green. Naruto was jerked back in the seat as the car sped forward.

"God dammit, Itachi!" Naruto growled, bracing his foot against the dash as the raven weaved his way through traffic recklessly. Naruto grimaced as they passed a car by only inches. The driver honked at them but the Uchiha paid them no heed.

"I'd like to live to a ripe old age, Itachi!" Naruto shouted as they passed cars at top speed. Itachi ignored him. He didn't slow down until they had exited the city and were home bound. Their small house was miles from town, surrounded by nothing but fields and trees.

Naruto relaxed by degrees as they speed down the empty road. He felt sorry for any animal who might want to cross the road. From what he could tell, Itachi had no intention of slowing down.

"What did you mean, Naruto?" Itachi growled as the car speed up. Naruto glanced at his lover, blue eyes taking in how tense the other man was. He sighed, stretching out in the seat and leaning his head back against the seat.

"I can't keep dealing with the two of you fighting all the time," Naruto answered, voice soft and low. "I don't like taking sides, and it feels like we grow further and further apart every time you fight. Do you know how I feel every time I see Sasuke after one? He looks at me like I've betrayed him because I always end up going home with you no matter what's said." Naruto took a calming breath as he realized his voice was starting to rise. He was sick of being caught between the two brothers. He wished they would just make up and get it over with but the chances of that happening were slim to none.

"You're brothers," Naruto turned in the seat to face his lover. "Even after all these years, you owe him an explanation. And despite what's been said and done, I know he loves you still or the things you say to him wouldn't get to him nearly as bad. And I know for a fact that you still care for him. Otherwise, why would you still ask me about him on a daily basis when I get home from work?" Itachi tensed at that and Naruto could see his jaw clench.

"What do you want me to do?" Itachi finally sighed. "He doesn't want to talk to me civilly no matter how many times I try." Naruto watched tress fly by as they drove, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Maybe we can set it up so he has to listen," Naruto mused.

He'd had more than enough of the brothers fighting and being torn between the two. He couldn't handle losing his best friend or his lover over something that could have been resolved years ago.

Itachi glanced over at him, dark eyes curious. He didn't hate his brother, quite the opposite. He loved his little brother but Sasuke still held a grudge after all these years. Not that Itachi could blame him. He'd be pretty pissed if Sasuke had pulled the same thing on him but he would have forced an answer out of his brother while Sasuke seemed content to wallow in his own angry and hate.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Itachi inquired, hopeful. "Anytime he knows I'm going to be anywhere he either doesn't go or starts something as soon as he see me." His hands tightened on the steering wheel as he thought back to that very night. Sasuke knew just how to get under his skin.

"It's not like you help matters much," Naruto huffed. "Even tonight you egged him on!" Naruto watched Itachi's knuckles go white and sighed. He looked back out the window, not willing to argue with his lover about the situation.

Suddenly, the car gave a high pitched squeal. Naruto sat up, glancing at Itachi as the car started rattling. The raven looked even more peeved than he had before as he pulled the car off the road. As soon as they were off the asphalt, the engine cut off.

Itachi turned the key. Nothing happened. The raven cursed, slamming his palms against the steering wheel hard enough to make Naruto wince. Worried blue eyes watched as Itachi stormed out of the vehicle, slamming the door behind him hard enough to shake the car. Naruto sighed, pushing open his door and shut it softly behind him. He watched as Itachi paced down the small strip of road, hands clenched at his side, muttering to himself.

Naruto leaned against the side of the car and watched Itachi for a few moments. Itachi wasn't usually one to show such anger. The Uchiha had to be beyond pissed to be cursing at nothing as he stomped up and down the road.

The Uzumaki looked around them. It was dark, a moonless night. The only light came from the few stars scattered across the empty blackness that was the night sky. They had broken down in front of a large open feild. On the other side of the road stretched a large expanse of woods. Naruto couldn't help but think back on all the horror movies he'd seen in his life. He wasn't really scared of anything but he couldn't stop the shudder that shook him.

Not wanting to stay out in the dark on an empty highway any longer than he had to, Naruto fished out his cell phone. He watched Itachi walk past him only to turn back and go the other way again. Naruto rolled his eyes and unlocked his phone. He scrolled through his contacts and stopped on the number he wanted.

He hit call and held the device up to his ear as it started to ring. Itachi glanced at him and paused. Naruto raised en eyebrow. Itachi crossed his arms over his chest, looking all the world a sullen child. The look wasn't something Naruto was used to seeing on Itachi's face. That look was more something he'd expect to see from Sasuke. The Uchiha had to know who he was calling and from the looks of it, he wasn't too happy with it.

"Hello?" Naruto chuckled at how annoyed his friend sounded. He couldn't blame Shikamaru. They'd left him with a pissed off Sasuke and the Nara had Itachi to thank for that.

"Hey, Shika," Naruto answered and turned around to face the car when Itachi growled low in his throat. The blonde was in no mood to deal with Uchihas today and he was about to put the two of them back in close proximity to each other.

"Hey, Naruto." The blonde could hear Shikamaru sigh as Sasuke yelled in the background.

"I'm sorry to call but could you guys come get us?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru paused and Naruto could hear arguing from the other side of the phone.

"Where are you?" Itachi leaned against the car beside the blonde, dark hair fanning out on the cool metal.

"About ten miles out of town. The car broke down." Naruto glanced at Itachi to find the raven staring at him. There were still hints of anger in the dark depths of their eyes, but he seemed calmer. Naruto was thankful for that.

"Yeah, we'll be there." Shikamaru hung up the phone just as Naruto heard him tell Sasuke to shut the fuck up. Naruto chuckled, glad that Sasuke had ended up with someone like Shikamaru. He liked the Nara's take no shit attitude and he dealt with the youngest Uchiha better than even Naruto could. Naruto was surprised that Sasuke actually listened to Shikamaru, but he also knew that even though the Nara loved the raven, Shikamaru wasn't below knocking his lover across the back of the head when he was being a prick.

Shikamaru hated the brothers' little feud just as much as Naruto. Sasuke dealt with it worse than Itachi did usually, so maybe the Nara hated it even more than Naruto.

"They're on their way," Naruto told his lover, resting his chin on the top of the car. The blonde closed his eyes, letting his mind go blank. A hand rubbed at his lower back and Naruto sighed happily. He turned his head to look at his lover. Itachi smiled at him and Naruto couldn't stop a small smile from stretching his lips.

"You have to settle this, Itachi," Naruto whispered. The hand on his back paused for a moment, and then continued rubbing.

"I know," Itachi muttered. "It's just so easy to let it continue on like this rather than face the consequences of all those years ago." Naruto could hear the regret in the raven's voice. He smiled sadly at Itachi, reaching out a hand to cup one pale cheek. Dark eyes regarded him sadly.

"You can still fix it," Naruto murmured. "I'll help. Shikamaru, too. He hates all this fighting just as much as I do." Itachi nodded. He slid an arm under the blonde's body and pulled him around so Naruto rested against his chest.

"I'm sorry," the raven whispered as he hugged the smaller body to him. Naruto smiled into the fabric of Itachi's button down shirt, breathing in the raven's scent. He always smelled like vanilla and cloves. Naruto wasn't sure where that scent came from but he wasn't complaining.

"It's okay, Itachi," Naruto told him as he pushed back to look at the raven. "As long as you are willing to try and actively fix the situation, all will be forgiven." Itachi smiled at him, tipping the blonde's chin up so he could kiss him softly.

It would take Shikamaru and Sasuke nearly thirty minuets to get to them. Itachi had been driving like a bat out of hell. They settled back in the car, in the back seat so Naruto could curl up against the raven's body. The blonde dozed at the waited and Itachi contemplated how he was going to manage to patch his relationship with his brother.

The eldest Uchiha knew how much the relationship between him and his brother strained Naruto's own relationship with the two. Shikamaru probably had it worse, considering Sasuke's attitude and personality. Itachi regretted what he'd done when he was younger, but he couldn't change the past. And by the time he'd realized he loved the Uzumaki, his relationship with his brother had already been so far gone.

Itachi didn't know how he was going to fix what had been broken but Naruto needed him to. The blonde was the most important person in his life, above his family and even himself at times. If Naruto wanted him to patch up their relationship, or at least try, then Itachi would try his damnedest.

When Shikamaru and Sasuke arrived, Naruto was asleep against the solid warmth of Itachi's body. Itachi shook his lover awake with gentle hands as Shikamaru approached the car. The brunette had shed his dress shirt on the way over and wore just a thin white undershirt. Sasuke didn't exit their car.

Naruto murmured in his sleep, hugging the raven's body closer. Itachi smiled softly at the action but still forced the smaller man awake. The blonde blinked sleepy eyes up at him. He yawned and sat up as he rubbed at his eyes. Itachi opened the car door just as Shikamaru reached them.

"Fell asleep?" The Nara asked, opening the door the rest of the way. Itachi grabbed Naruto's hand as he slid out of the car. The blonde followed at a slower pace, leaning against his lover when he stood.

"He did," Itachi answered, arm going around the smaller man and pulling him against his side. "I wouldn't be surprised if he falls asleep again before we get home."

Shikamaru smiled at his friend. Naruto was a cuddler when wide awake and sleep only made that side of his personality more prominent. Naruto buried his face in Itachi's side, and Shikamaru wouldn't be surprised if the man was asleep on his feet. They made it to the Nara's car without Naruto tripping over his feet and falling to the ground.

"What about your car?" Shikamaru asked as they climbed into his own. Naruto was curled against Itachi as soon as the doors shut. Sasuke ignored them both, eyes glaring ahead and arms crossed over his chest. Shikamaru grumbled as he cranked up his car, casting Sasuke an annoyed look as he did so.

"I've already called a tow service." Naruto yawned, blinking at the dark interior of the car. The blonde worked his mouth as if he was readying to say something.

"Thursday we're all having dinner together Our place," Naruto announced as clear as he could manage as they pulled out onto the road. Sasuke tensed in the passenger seat turning to glare at his best friend and then his brother.

"Excuse me? I don't remember agreeing to any such thing." His tone was icy cold and Itachi ground his teeth. He held back the insult that stuck to the tip of his tongue. Thankfully, Shikamaru was already dealing with the issue.

"Shut it, Sasuke. We're going." Sasuke turned to his lover, opening its mouth to retort but Shikamaru gave him a seething look. The raven grumbled as he flopped back in his seat but said nothing else.

Naruto smiled sleepily, and reached to lace his fingers with Itachi's. The raven pressed a kiss to his forehead and Naruto sighed. He was asleep before they made it a mile down the road.

* * *

Naruto swallowed hard, blue eyes meeting Itachi's across the table. The tension was so think in the room you could cut it with a knife. Shikamaru looked between his lover and Itachi and Itachi was firmly not looking at his brother. Sasuke was slouched back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest.

Naruto chewed his bottom lip, not sure what to do. Dinner had gone as well as it could considering the situation. They'd managed to hold a steady conversation and no one had started shouting just yet, but Naruto wasn't holding on to that hope as Itachi took a deep breath.

"Sasuke, I need to tell you something," Itachi began in a steady voice. Sasuke tensed in his chair and Naruto watched as Shikamaru shifted closer to the man. The brunette was as tense as everyone else. The man wasn't slouching as he normally did. He sat up straight up in his chair, shoulders squared as if he was ready to take a blow. In a way, all three of them were. What Itachi was about to reveal Itachi and Itachi alone knew. Sasuke and Itachi's parents had passed some years ago now.

"I know I should have told you this when I left all those years ago but I didn't have much choice in the matter." Itachi paused to take a deep swallow of wine before taking a steadying breath. "When I graduated from high school, I stumbled upon some documents in Father's study. I wasn't supposed to be in there, but I needed something from him...I don't recall what it was anymore but that's not important. He wasn't in there at the time and while I was waiting on him, I glimpsed somethings I shouldn't I would have been better off never knowing about."

Itachi paused, staring into his wine glass. His dark eyes weren't looking at the liquid filling the glass. They were back in his father's study, looking at those papers.

"He'd been doing dealings with the Mafia. Things that endangered Mother and you. I confronted him about it, threatening to steal you away so he could never involve you in any such things. He didn't take that too well. Father didn't want you to know about any of it, but he wasn't below using you to threaten me. We came to an agreement that night. I was to go off to school somewhere far from you. I wasn't allowed to contact you, or he'd use his connections to..." Itachi trailed off, finally looking up. Naruto stared at him, not sure how to feel about all of this. Sasuke looked like he'd been hit by a freight train, eyes large and face pale as marble. Shikamaru didn't looked as shocked, but nothing ever really effected the Nara. At least, not on the outside.

"That's enough," Sasuke chocked out. His voice was horse and he was starting to look green around he gills. He pushed his chair back and stood on shaky legs. Itachi stood as well, hands curling into fists against the table top as he pushed himself to his feet.

"I can guess what he told you. He...he wasn't exactly the nicest person. Especially after you left." Itachi tensed at those words and Naruto reached out a hand to cover one of his lover's with his own. Everyone one at the table knew what Fugaku could be like. Naruto had seen the man in action more than once and he knew if had been even worse for Shikamaru when Sasuke had first brought the Nara home. Sasuke hadn't returned home until his father's death after that incident.

Itachi nodded. He was glad he didn't have to say it. Just thinking about it was bad enough, saying it was too close to reliving it for the raven's tastes.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I was still young then. I didn't know what else to do but do as he said. I should have told you when I came home..." Itachi sighed, hanging his head as he trailed off. Sasuke looked at his brother for a long moment and Naruto tensed as he saw anger flash in the youngest Uchiha's dark eyes. The smaller raven rounded the table to stand beside his brother. He reached out and placed a hand on the taller man's shoulder.

Itachi jolted, head jerking up to blink wide eyes at his brother. Sasuke smiled at him. It was tense but it was a smile and Naruto didn't think he'd ever seen Sasuke smile at his brother.

"It's okay, Itachi," Sasuke reassured him. "I-I don't know if I can forgive you just yet, but this is a start. Thank you for telling me." Itachi nodded, throat tight and words eluding him.

They said their good byes, faces solemn as they left. Naruto didn't blame them. Itachi helped him clean up the dishes in silence. Naruto didn't know what to say to his lover. If he was honest, he wasn't all that surprised that Fugaku had done such a thing. The man had always been harsh and short tempered. He might have treated his family perfect in front of guests, but Naruto was no stranger to what had happened under the facade.

Naruto's mind was still trying to wrap itself around what had happened when they finally laid down for bed. The blonde searched Itachi's gaze for a moment a the raven pulled him closer. Itachi still hadn't spoken and it seemed he was intent on not saying anything about what had happened as he caught the blonde's lips in a kiss.

Naruto sighed into the kiss, hand clenching in the raven's shirt. Itachi pulled him flush against him. His erection pressed into Naruto's hip, drawing a moan from him. Itachi swallowed the sound, tongue sliding across Naruto's.

Hands slid down the blonde's back to cup his backside. Itachi used his new hold to rock the blonde against him. Naruto pulled back from the kiss to gasp, hands clutching at the raven's shoulders. Itachi nipped at his bottom lip, thrusting against the smaller man. Naruto moaned, nails digging into skin though the cotton of his lover's shirt.

Itachi nuzzled against the soft skin of the Uzumaki's neck, marking tanned skin where he could reach. Naruto rocked against him with a needy moan, erection pressing against Itachi's thigh,. Long fingered hands dug into the supple skin of his bottom and Itachi growled against his neck as he rolled them.

Naruto gasped in surprise at the sudden change. He braced himself with hands beside Itachi's head. Fingers curled against cotton as the raven thrust against him. Naruto bit his lip to hold back a moan as his cock throbbed at the friction. Itachi's breath fanned against the skin of his neck, making the him shiver.

The raven chuckled, thrusting harder against his lover. Itachi slid his hands up, finger dipping into the waist band of Naruto's lounge pants. His fingers slid over smooth skin, nails scrapping as they went. Naruto lifted his hips, letting Itachi slid the clothing down his hips to bunch at his thighs.

His erection pulsed as it was released from its confines. Itachi shifted, tugging his own pants down so his cock slid against Naruto's. The blonde moaned loudly at the skin on skin contact, thrusting against his lover's thick length. Itachi growled at the action. He reached up to twist fingers in sunshine tresses, pulling Naruto down into a hungry kiss.

Naruto groaned against full lips, rocking his erection against Itachi's. The raven's fingers wrapped around his waist, tugging Naruto forward. The blonde went willingly, inching forward until Itachi's hands squeezed.

The Uchiha lifted Naruto up slightly, positing him before letting him fall back against his body. Itachi's erection slid easily between the blonde's cheeks, pre-cum smearing across his skin. Naruto jolted at the feeling, head falling back with a hungry noise of need.

Blue eyes fluttered shut as he rocked against his lover. His erection pulsed as Itachi's cock slid against sensitive skin again and again. Nails dug into his skin, the sound of Itachi's breathing going shallow filling his ears. He knew the older man was close. Naruto could feel the muscles of his stomach quivering and his thrusting was fast becoming eratic.

The blonde wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking himself in time with Itachi's thrusts. He came with a small moan, doubling over Itachi's and he spilled himself in hot spurts across the raven's shirt. Itachi's groan filled his ears as hot seed splashed across his backside and thighs.

Naruto whimpered at the feeling, softening cock pulsing. He fell completely forward, boneless in post orgasmic bliss. Itachi's hands wrapped around him and pressing a soft kiss to his neck. Naruto hummed at the action, a small smile spreading across his face.

"Thank you," Itachi whispered suddenly. Naruto blinked in surprise at the words. He pushed himself up onto his knees, staring down at his lover. Itachi smiled up at him, thumbs making small circles on the bare skin of his hips.

"Thank you for making me tell Sasuke the truth. If it wasn't for you, I might not have ever told him." Naruto smiled at his words. He leaned down to press a soft kiss against Itachi's lips.

"I did it because I love you," Naruto murmured. Itachi nodded.

"I love you, too," Itachi replied. "Now lets go get cleaned up. We don't want a repeat of last time." Itachi chuckled as Naruto grimaced at the memory of falling asleep covered in each others fluids.

"At least you didn't come inside me this time," Naruto groused as he climbed off the larger man. Itachi's laugh followed him into the bath room. The blonde smiled at the sound. He remembered how the brother had looked earlier in the night and he had hope that all would be well between them.


End file.
